Isuzu Rodeo
Portugal: Vendas Novas (ITUK) Thailand: Rayong Tunisia: Kairouan (IMM) United States: Lafayette, Indiana | production = 1988–2002 | body_style = 2-door pickup truck 2-door Spacecab pickup truck 4-door Crewcab pickup truck | predecessor = Isuzu P'up | successor = Isuzu Hombre Isuzu D-Max | layout = Front engine, rear-wheel drive / Four-wheel drive | class = Pickup truck | engine = 2.3L 96 hp (70 kW) Z Engine SOHC I4 2.2L 115 hp (85 kW) SOHC I4 2.6L 120 hp (92 kW) SOHC I4 2.8L 100 hp (74 kW) SOHC I4 Turbodiesel 3.0L 130 hp (96 kW) I4 Turbodiesel 3.1L 120 hp (90 kW) OHV V6 3.2L 187 hp (140 kW) DOHC V6 | transmission = 5-speed manual 4-speed automatic | wheelbase = 105.6 in (1987–1991) 119.2 in (1987–1991) 105.5 in (1992–94) 119.1 in (1992–2002) | length = 177.3 in (1987–1991) 193.8 in (1987–1991) 177.2 in (1992–2002) 193.7 in (1992–2002) | width = 66.6 in (1987–1991) 65.5 in (1992–2002) | height = 2WD 62.3 in (1987–1991) 2WD 62.2 in (1987–1991) 2WD 62.6 in (1987–1991) 4WD 66.2 in (1987–1991) 2WD 61.8 in (1992–2002) 4WD 66.1 in (1992–2002) | related = Isuzu TT Fortigo }} The Isuzu Rodeo is a pick-up truck that was built by Isuzu between 1988 and 2002. Production of the TF series ended in late 2002, with the start of production of the Isuzu D-Max, which has replaced Rodeo based models worldwide. Isuzu has a long history of building heavy duty trucks, starting with the in 1947. Isuzu manufactured the Rodeo under various names for sale in other countries. The "Isuzu Rodeo" name was used in Japan, with versions sold in the Americas as the Isuzu Pickup and Chevrolet LUV. In the United Kingdom, the pickup was called Isuzu TF and Vauxhall Brava, with the former also retailing in mainland Europe along with the Opel Campo. The "Opel Campo" name was also utilized in the Middle East, parts of North Africa and some Asian countries. Holden Rodeo was the only name used in Australasia, with the Isuzu KB name used in South Africa. The names Isuzu TFR, Isuzu Dragon Eyes, Isuzu Dragon Power, and Honda Tourmaster were used in Thailand. Names used in other markets include: Chevrolet T-Series (Egypt), Isuzu Ippon (Israel), Isuzu Fuego (Philippines), and as the Jinbei SY10 series, Foton Aoling T-Series in China, and Isuzu Invader in the north-eastern parts of Malaysia (Sabah). Australia Holden introduced the TF series into Australia in 1988, branded as the Holden Rodeo, following on from the name of the previous Isuzu based light truck sold by the brand in Australia. The Holden Rodeo was initially available with a 2.6L I4. A 2.8L Turbodiesel was introduced soon after. Body styles offered were a 2-door single cab, a 2-door Spacecab, with space for 2 small jump-seats (rarely if ever fitted in Australia) behind the front passengers, and a 4-door Crewcab, with space for the driver and 4 passengers. Several trim levels were available, which included DX (base model), LX (mid-range) and LT (top of range, only available with Crewcab). The Isuzu Rodeo range received a major facelift in 1997, for the 1998 model year. Styling was changed, with a more rounded look at the front, and a new-look dash similar to that used in the 1995 to 1997 model Opel/Holden/Vauxhall Frontera, sold in the USA as the Isuzu Rodeo station wagon. Airbags for the driver and front passenger also became an option. This facelifted Rodeo came with a new trim level, LT Sport, available in 4WD and Crew cab only, and by 1998 the 2.6 motor was discontinued and a new engine was offered, a 3.2L V6, also used in a higher state of tune in the Holden Jackaroo/Isuzu Trooper and the Opel/Holden/Vauxhall Frontera. This engine was available in 2 wheel-drive and 4 wheel-drive. The 2 wheel-drive version had the same chassis, and thus ride-height as the 4 wheel-drive, but without the transfer case and front axle. This version was known as a "high-ride 2 wheel-drive", and the Mitsubishi Triton and later the Ford Courier and Mazda Bravo soon had 2 wheel drive models with 4 wheel drive ride height. The 3.2L V6 was the most powerful engine in a pickup truck in Australia until it was replaced in 2003 by the new look Rodeo based on the Isuzu D-Max. Accordingly, this engine was the most popular engine in the Rodeo, and the Rodeo sold very well overall, nearing the sales numbers of the Toyota Hilux, traditionally the best-selling commercial vehicle in Australia. The Isuzu Rodeo was updated once again in 2001 for the 2002 model year, with a new diesel engine, a 3.0L direct injection intercooled turbo diesel, the same engine that had been used for several years in the Isuzu Bighorn. The update was also accompanied by minor styling changes, such as clear indicator lenses, and a different grille. North America In North America, the Isuzu Rodeo appeared in 1987 as simply the "Pickup", replacing the Japanese-made P'up (KB-Z). Produced at Lafayette, Indiana, Isuzu continued on with the TF until 1996 when it was finally replaced with the Hombre (badged-engineered S-10). The only engines available were the 2.3L 4ZD1, and the 2.6L 4ZE1 on four-wheel drive models. This truck holds the distinction of becoming the last carburated passenger vehicle sold in the United States (1993 model year). References External links * Isuzu South Africa Official Site Rodeo Rodeo Category:Motor vehicles manufactured in the United States Category:Trucks built in the Philippines Category:Trucks built in Portugal Category:Trucks built in Tunisia Category:Trucks built in the United States Category:Trucks built in Thailand Category:Trucks built in China Category:Trucks built in Japan